


Last Message

by Karria



Series: Shield of Tomorrow [2]
Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Web Series), Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: There is as much danger on this station as on the ship





	Last Message

_Lind Xadas Personal Log_

_Stardate///missingdata_

_Video file corrupted, sound only_

Is this damn computer working?   _Screeching sounds_  Right, alright. Sage? I hope you can hear this message, it’s _file corrupted, missing data_

I think they are almost here. The Klingons, it was a surprise, and there was so little of us here, there was no resistance. I, I don’t think it’ll be long know. _Sounds on phasers in the background_

This was an execution. They are almost here, I… Sage, I am so sorry. I should have never _file corrupted_ and I should have stayed beside you. But I couldn’t, I couldn’t do this again, and now it’s happening and _quiet sobs_

Find your parents, Sage. I know I was supposed to help, but _screams in the distance_ I won’t be able to, now, You can do this.

Sage, I _file corrupted_

Don’t come back here. I repeat, don’t come back. The Klingons have taken over the station.

_Loud banging in the background_

Xadas out.

_Shouting in Klingon, sounds of phaser rifles firing_

Transmission ended


End file.
